Parallel
by gundam06serenity
Summary: At the end of the war, after the Eves war and the Mariemaia incident, he just disappeared. Poof!. Just like that. They assumed he needed time for old wounds to heal, to replace the mask, to get over the fact that they had all paired off. That was almost t
1. Prologue

Reflections: Prologue  
  
Title: Reflections Author: gundam06serenity Rating: pg13 Type/ Genre: Angst, Romance, action/ Adventure, X-over Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, YuGiOh, Zoids, sailor scouts, beyblade, DBZ, or, erm, anything else........ Pairings: 1x5 HxN DxR SxU 3x4 13x2x6 and other pairings later Warnings: may be slightly OOC, NOT A DEATH FIC!!!!! Unusual pairings, may be slightly AU (dates changed, slight changes to the plot) X-over with YuGiOh, Beyblade, Harry Potter (may be) Lord of the Rings and Dragon Ball Z. may also have other characters from other Anime's, all of which will be slightly AU or OOC Summary: At the end of the war, after the Eves war and the Mariemaia incident, he just disappeared. Poof!. Just like that. They assumed he needed time for old wounds to heal, to replace the mask, to get over the fact that they had all paired off. That was almost two years ago. Now, restless, worried, and anxious, the remaining four pilots search desperately for their missing comrade; two furious, one sorrow-filled, one indifferent, all four filled with regret. The only ones with the answers are not telling. The group cannot stand this life, this peace. They were not trained for it, not prepared. They need change, freedom, new challenges, and, more importantly, to find the missing member of the group; the compassionate one, the one who kept their hopes up, the spirit of the group, their soul, the one with the best mask, when one who allowed no-one to get close, the prankster, the jokester of the group, the braided baka; Duo.  
  
Authors note: If I have gotten any details wrong please tell me. Please R&R. thank-you! Can I ask a question? Is Une and Middi the same person, or not? Thanks!  
  
"" = Speech  
  
= Thought  
  
= Pov or scene change  
  
Please, please review!  
  
' .....The war has finally ended!' were the reporters final words, drowned out by the deafening cheers, fireworks and celebrations. The Eve's war had ended, as had the Mariemaia incident. Great parties were being held thorough the Earth and the colonies. This particular party was being held at the one of the ex-queen of the world, vice foreign minister Relena Darlin-Peacecraft's many estates, in Sanq.  
  
Everything was as it should be, the perfect, story-book/ fairy tale happy ending; all of them had paired off; Quatre and Trowa, Hildi and Noin, Sally and Une, surprisingly, Relena and Dorothy, and, most surprisingly of all, Heero and Wufei.  
  
No one even noticed the broken look of despair in his eyes. Unknown to the others, his heart was slowly but surely breaking, having already been shattered by three simple acts; a mobile suit battle, the explosion of Peacemillion, and an announcement.  
  
Duo's Pov   
  
No one notices as I turn to leave, slipping out into the gardens, his gardens, unable to bear this any longer. The pain is still too great, the wounds still too fresh; the mask is ready to break.  
  
It's tearing me apart, trying to keep going, trying to keep going, trying to keep up this façade; they don't know me, they never have, never will. They only saw what they wanted to se, nothing more, nothing less; the jokester, the prankster, the screw-up, loud-mouthed, lazy, braided-baka. They never even attempted to see behind the mask, not like they did.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for them. Poor Quat was so nervous during the war, terrified that Tro wouldn't remember, wouldn't come back to him. And Trowa, scared of rejection, that Q would find another more worthy of his love, his words, not mine.  
  
Dorothy and Rel was no-surprise, well, not to me, anyway. The other guy's almost had a heart attack! 'Lena and I came to an understanding long ago, and are actually really good friends.  
  
I was just s happy for Hild and Noin, glad that they'd finally managed to find peace.  
  
Sally and Une I'd also guesses 'bout. Une's one of the few who could see behind the mask. The whole love-hate thing? Ya know, she'd order me beaten to a pulp on national T.V; I'd hack into whichever base's mainframe she was staying at and download chibi DeathsytheHell, Tallgease II and Epyon humping screensavers onto every computer on the base? Well, it was all an act. Une's really a nice, if slightly psychotic person, well, at times anyway; mostly, she's an angel. She's just protective of those she cares about.  
  
But Heero and Wufei.....that one, well, was not expected.... I have got to go, got to get away, before I do something I might regret.. Scratch that, there's no-way in Shinigami's name I'd ever regret killing those murdering bastards, but, it's not what They would have wanted....my lovers, my heart and soul.....  
  
It may or may not be a bit of a surprise to you, but, yes, I am gay. That's right, I, Duo Lucifer Maxwell (hey, I didn't want ta be the only one without a middle-name! I like the name Lucifer; it makes me feel closer to shinigami!) am as straight as Soldier-boy and Wuffers.  
  
Being gay's not, or rather, wasn't the problem.... it's who I fell for.....  
  
Treize Kushrenada and Milliado Peacecraft, aka Zechs Marquise. Hot as hell, charming, suave, honourable, drop-dead gorgeous, sexy, muscular, tall..Where was I going with this? Ah, yea, and, the enemy.  
  
They felt so guilty, Treize especially. They wanted the war to end as much as we did, if not, even more.  
  
We tried everything; Treize arranged peace-talks with the colonies, Zechs, the fight in the Artic with Heero, Shi, I even tried suggesting it to the guys and doctors that Oz wasn't as bad as we had thought. Nothing worked. I should have known they'd pull a stupid stunt like that! They sacrificed themselves. They had to be bloody martyrs, didn't they? U could have stopped them, saved them. There had to have been another way, damn it! There had to....Treize LET Wufei kill him, for Shi's sake! And Zechs, foolishly, saved Heero from the blast at the last minute, taking it with Epyon himself....  
  
Damn it all! Why did they have to die? Why? Why did I survive, when they could not? Why not take me instead? Why does everyone I care for, who cares for me back, always have to leave me? To die? Why did you both leave me, Treize, Milliado? You promised we'd be together. Whatever happened, whatever the outcome of the war was.... You gave me your word....  
  
End of Duo's Pov   
  
Duo silently crept through the gardens, Milliado's gardens, he thought, coming to a halt in front of three rose bushes; one of red, Treize's rose, representing the blood men spilt for him, for his ideal, representing his love and passion for others, for life, for them. White roses, Milliado's rose, representing his loss of innocence, the chaos he had to suffer and live through at such a young age, the purity, still child-like curiosity and joy he only showed in private to those he completely trusted, to his two lovers. And black roses for Duo, representing his dark past, the death and destruction he had witnessed, and, the calmness and completeness he had felt with those he had loved, the beginning and end of all.  
  
"Nothing lasts forever..." Duo whispered, reaching for two intertwined roses, one red, one white.  
  
"You're leaving" a voice from behind stated quietly.  
  
"Yes, I am." Duo sighed without turning around, already knowing who had come.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, it's not what Treize would have wanted," another voice said.  
  
"Nor Milliado" a third added.  
  
Turning, Duo forced a small, watery smile, for his real friends, the ones who had looked behind the mask, who he could truly trust; A tearful Relena, leaning on her partner, Dorothy, her eyes shining with unshed tears, trying to be strong for the slightly shorter blond. Une, spectacles gone, hair down, was freely crying, silent trails of blue pouring down her cheeks, and Sally, arms wrapped around the other blonde's waist, barely containing her own sobs.  
  
"I know." Duo reassured them, s Relena glomped him, latching herself onto his side, sobbing into his black shirt quietly.  
  
"I don't want you to leave, Duo! P-please don't go! I've already lost my brother, I don't want to l-lose you too!" she pleaded, clinging onto his, as if to make sure he was still there, to make sure he would no just disappear before her eyes, like her father and brother had done in recent months.  
  
"Relena, it isn't fair of us to try and force Duo to stay. You lost your brother; the Earth and the Colonies know that, we know that, those who care for you know that, you can morn freely for him. Duo lost so much more; he lost both of his lovers, neither of which he can truly nor freely mourn like he needs to. His so-called friends and comrades have as good as abandoned and forgotten him. He needs time to heal before he can return to us," Dorothy quietly but firmly told her girlfriend, smiling at the braided ex-Deathsythe pilot.  
  
"That's right, 'Lena. Don't worry, it wont be forever; nothing lasts forever. I'll call or write, and I'll come and see ya some time, 'Kay?" Duo quietly assured her.  
  
"Do the others know that you're leaving?" Sally asked.  
  
"Sigh No. I have left enough clues and there have been enough signs for them to have guessed. It doesn't matter anyway; they probably wont eve notice that I'm gone for a good few months; my guess is six. So me a favour, and call me when they do, ok Lena, Une?" Duo smiled slightly, handing each couple a scrap of paper with his mobile number on it.  
  
"Here. You can contact me on this number at any time, all right? Don't give my number to anyone else, though, or I'll stop using it, and I'll stop all forms of contact. I just really can't face anyone else at the moment. I'll see you guys again soon, ok?" Duo hugged each of them, before turning and leaving, slipping into the shadows of the night.  
  
Relena and the others turned back towards the party, hiding their tears and sorrows, knowing that no one would see behind their masks.  
  
"How long do you think it will be before they notice that he is missing?" Sally asked, as they watched the remaining four pilots laugh and dance together, unaware of anything that was going on around them. "My guess is two days."  
  
"Three weeks" Dorothy guessed "for all four of them to notice."  
  
"A month, two at most" both Relena and Une predicted.  
  
Six months later, each couple received a vid-call.  
  
Ring-ring . Ring-ring. Ring-ring   
  
"Une, it's your turn to answer the vid" Sally yawned, burying her head under her pillow.  
  
"I answered it the last time" Une grumbled, burrowing beneath the duvet.  
  
It was four A.M, six months after the celebrations. Une was now the head of the Preventors, a group dedicated to preventing another catastrophic war such as the last one. Sally had joined as head of the medical division at the headquarters, in Sanq.  
  
"I don't care. It's probably someone from the office." Sally moaned.  
  
Ring-ring. Ring-ring. RING-RING   
  
Relena was in the same position, head of the council (whatever the united earth-sphere alliance thing with the colonies), Dorothy, her new advisor.  
  
The four gundam-pilots were currently in the process of joining the preventors, both Quatre and Trowa included.  
  
After a few weeks heading WEI, Quatre had decided the position was not for him, and had, wisely, decided to leave his elder sister, Ira in charge. Trowa had also discovered circus life to be unfulfilling without his lover and had decided to give it all up for him.  
  
"Fine, we'll answer it together. That way, if it's one of mine, we can fire them, and if it's one of yours, we can still fire them." They both decided, moaning, as they sat up; Sally's blond hair mussed, standing at very strange angles, Une Sleepily and groggily adorning the fear-bringing 'spectacles of doom' as Duo had affectionately once dubbed them during the war.  
  
"Hello?" they said in sleepy unison.  
  
"Une, Sally, how nice to see you again! I trust you are well?" the cheerful voice of Quatre Raberba Winner asked chirpily, his partner, Trowa Barton, looming silently behind him.  
  
"Quatre? It's...oh god, four in the morning?! I don't have to be up for a good hour yet. Why the hell are you calling at this time?!" Une asked, as Sally loudly 'urged!', dropping back onto the bed, using her pillow as a teddy bear.  
  
"Oh, I am so terribly sorry! I can call back at a more convenient time if you wish." Quatre apologised, as Sally resurfaced, chucking her pillow at the vid screen.  
  
"Just hurry it up, Winner! I.NEED.SLEEP!"  
  
"O-ok. Well, it's just that Trowa and I have received our Preventors schedules, and, well, Heero and Wufei are together, as are Trowa and I. I was just wandering who Duo's partner will be?"  
  
"Blink Blink Blink Quatre, when was the last time you saw and or conversed with Duo?" Sally asked carefully, as Une began turning a fetching shade of magenta.  
  
"Oh, um, well.....a few days, wait, no, .....Weeks ago? Um, well, I'm sue we've seen him around somewhere...which Preventor division is he with?" Quatre asked oblivious to the danger he was getting himself into.  
  
Livid, Une snapped, "He isn't!"  
  
"Pardon?" Quatre asked, slightly taken aback.  
  
"I said that he isn't a preventor. Now, get off the line you selfish bastards, you're blocking the line for if someone important calls!" She growled, chucking her alarm clock at the vid-screens off button.  
  
"Duo was tight. Six months. They didn't notice, at all." Une sighed, rubbing her temples, as Sally massaged her shoulders.  
  
"He deserves so much better than this. I hope he can find peace."  
  
"It's official. I. Hate. Parties!" Relena Peacecraft ground out, as her girlfriend, Dorothy Catolina helped her out of one of her many lavish ball gowns.  
  
"Tehehe. Those are words I never thought I would hear you utter, Miss. Relena." Dorothy smirked, deeply kissing her.  
  
Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring   
  
"Nng!" Relena growled, breaking off their kiss as she walked towards the vid-phone.  
  
"If that's another dignitary or politician, I swear I will kill someone. Slowly." Relena muttered, Dorothy murmuring her agreement.  
  
"Hello, this is Relena Darlin-Peacecraft speaking, how may I help you?" She asked sweetly, wishing, for once, she could simply snap at whoever dared spoil her precious alone-tie with her beloved.  
  
"Hn." the image of Heero Yui (is it Yui or Yuy?) grunted passively, the proud figure of Chang Wufei standing silently behind him.  
  
"Peacecraft. Catolina." He greeted.  
  
"Heero, Wufei! What do you want at this time of night-erm, morning?" Relena asked, glancing down at her watch.  
  
"We have just received our Preventors schedules. We called to ask where Maxwell is currently being or will be stationed." Heero asked tonelessly.  
  
"Blink blink blink blink" Relena began turning a fetching cherry-red. In an attempt to keep things safe for the ex-pilots, Dorothy stepped in.  
  
"When was the last time you spoke to him?" She asked carefully.  
  
"Onna, what kind of a stupid question is that? The braided idiot is always around somewhere, annoying the hell out of all who cross his path." Wufei ranted, pausing. "Um, Heero, when was the last time the baka called?"  
  
"Hn... translation: um.....I thought you knew......"  
  
"Onna, that is irrelevant! Where is Maxwell being stationed?" Wufei barked.  
  
"HE ISNT!" Relena screamed.  
  
"Wha-"Wufei and Heero openly gawped at her.  
  
"Relena, remember your blood pressure" Dorothy warned.  
  
"YO-YOU BASTARDS!!!! DUO WAS RIGHT TO LEAVE WHILE HE STILL COULD!!!" She screeched.  
  
"Leave?" they both questioned, bewildered,  
  
"DO NOT USE THIS LINE TO CONTACT EITHER OF US AGAIN!!!!" She shouted, slamming the 'end call' button on the vid screen.  
  
After a quick call to her secretary, telling her not to allow any of the pilots, bar Duo, to contact her on her personal line, Relena, shoulders shacking, finally calm, burst into tears.  
  
"Sssh, Lena, it's ok." Dorothy soothingly said, hugging the sobbing girl.  
  
"I-it's not o-ok. P-poor Duo! T-they didn't even notice that h-he'd left!" She wailed.  
  
"I know, I know. Hopefully he will have found peace, and will have found people who can understand him and care for him like he truly deserves." Dorothy whispered, stroking the shorter blonds hair.  
  
End of Prologue   
  
So, what do you think so far? Please review! Thank-you! 


	2. chapter one

He looked out over the vast, ever moving, never sleeping city, sighing, as he ran his fingers through his bangs. It had come down to this. After all they had done together, after all they had been through, this is how they repaid him, this is how they reacted. Forced into hiding, feeling exposed, excluded, he had left, unable to handle it any more. Why had he put up with it in the first place? Why had he stayed for so long, why had he desperately tried to make it work? He knew not the answer, but, deep down, thought he knew; they had been his first real family. But, like all good things, it had come to an end, due to those fatal words. "I loved them". They had only been whispered, he doubted any had heard them, though, due to their own emotions, and how wrapped up and self-obsessed they had become.  
  
Left with no choice, he had fled. What look would he have seen in their eyes? Anger, confusion, betrayal, loathing, disgust? He did what had become a second nature to him, he had ran, ran as fast as he could. That's how he had ended up back here, back on Earth. He had spent months touring the colonies, trying to find peace, trying to find comfort. L2 had been his first stop, then L1, L3, L4; he had even visited the newly built L6, all to no avail. He found not what he sought.  
  
He still kept in contact with them, his four real friends, by phone and post, making the occasional personal appearance when he knew that they'd be staying in the same part of the country as he. His first stop upon arriving back on Earth had been the Lake Victoria base, where his loved ones had spent so long training, living, working, and where he had first meet them in person. Sanq was his next stop, and the first time he had seen the girl's in months. He did not, however, stay long, for Sanq held too many pain-filled memories of his loved ones, and there precious, cherished, if short amount time spent together. He visited his other loved ones many places of residence in Russia and Germany, finding them too to be too painful. Une had contacted him, telling him that Treize had left everything, more or less, to him, the rest had gone to Une herself and his only living relative, Mariemaia Kushrenada, his daughter, barley younger than Duo himself. He had received a similar call from Relena, telling him more of less the same had been written in Milliado's will. This meant nothing to him. Without them, he was nothing.  
  
He knew he had promised not to do anything stupid, but he was nearing his breaking point. He had left two months earlier, and his ex-comrades still had not noticed his disappearance. The only two people he had truly cared for in such a long time were dead. Only four would miss him. Was he brave enough to do it? He had already killed so many, already damned himself to hell, the question was, was he able to do it one last time?  
  
Duo silently slunk through the back allies of London, slipping from shadow to shadow, as he had been taught. It was late, but not that late, almost ten, and the nightlife was in full swing. This did not even register, as he passed yet another drunken pair of teenagers, not much older than himself, completely of their heads, making out just a couple of hundred metres away from the club he was heading towards; The Trinity.  
  
Walking up to the bouncer, he was checked over once with a slightly approving glance, which he sneered at, as if he cared what that man thought! He paled in comparison to his loves! Before being admitted to the exclusive club.  
  
Duo wore simple, tight black leather jeans, slightly flared at the bottom, laced at the sides; they had been Treize's favoured. He wore a tight black and silver shimmering muscle shirt; it had been a girt from Milliado, for his birthday. Black leather pointed boots and a black full- length leather trench coat; gifts from both of them. And finally, his silver cross.  
  
Duo stalked over towards the bar, ordering a Baileys and ice, sitting down stiffly on one of the black stalls, sipping his drink as he surveyed the crowed.  
  
Duo's Pov   
  
They don't know how lucky they've got it. None of them have seen the horrors we were forced to, none of them know, none of them will ever understand what we were put through for their sakes. How many of them turned against us? How many-supported Oz? Whitefang? The Rebbles? The Gundam pilots? How many changed their opinions as one dominated the other? How many truly cared who won? Is this what I fought for? Is this what thousands upon thousands sacrificed themselves for? What they sacrificed themselves for?  
  
End of Duo's Pov   
  
Glancing around the club in disgust, something caught his attention, or rather someone; someone he had thought dead for so long, that he had thought he may have imagined.  
  
A figure, that of a fourteen year old girl had just stalked up onto the stage, background dancers getting into position. She had long, waist-length hair, the same tone of white-blond that Milliado had had, but with chunks of black, crimson and amethyst dyed into it. Her eyes were similar to Duo's, a violet-indigo, slightly more amethyst than his though. Her eyes were those of one who had seen more than she cared to remember, had seen even more than he, a gundam pilot had.  
  
(Lyrics are owned by Lenz and the nice people that created beyblade. I do not own them. ((Song is called switchblade)))  
  
Switchblade, do what I got to,  
Vacate, coming right at you,  
Slow down, before you take your last step,  
This is a test of the; bumps 'n' bruises,  
You know you get used to,  
I choose to run with my whole crew,  
Lock down, it's gonna be a blackout,  
Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,  
YEAH! YEAH!  
I'm gonna teach you, class in session,  
It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall,  
Above ground, do the things you used to,  
  
Cause if you could live like me,  
Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness, all around?  
No way up and all ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town.  
  
Action, everything is set to,  
Explode, cause now it seems you got to,  
Reload, it's time to go solo,  
Hey duck! This place is gonna blow,  
Chucked down, you're covered in dirt and,  
Stay down; trouble is you're hurt now,  
You're back; this is what it's all about,  
Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,  
YEAH! YEAH!  
I'm gonna teach you, class in session,  
It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall,  
Above ground, do the things you used to,  
  
Cause if you could live like me,  
Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness, all around?  
No way up and all ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town.  
  
[Do you want this?]  
[Break it down now.]  
[Can you feel this?]  
[This is how we groove now.]  
[Can you live this?]  
[This is what we fly now.]  
[This is how we got it going-]  
  
Could you live like me?  
Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness, all around?  
No way up and all ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town.  
For me this is the only game in town.  
  
Cause if you could you live like me,  
Underground, lonely sights and lonely sounds,  
Could you fight the darkness, all around?  
No way up and all ways down,  
For me this is the only game in town.  
  
As the girl sang and danced, as did the other dancers, Duo caught her eye, causing her to falter slightly, holding his piercing gaze, recognition in her eyes. He knew he recognised her, and she him. As the song ended, as she took her leave backstage, one of her dancers, as tall, seventeen year old male with shoulder length raven-black hair, wearing only loose coal grey baggy silk trousers came over to Duo, signalling for him to follow him.  
  
End of chapter one  
  
Sos! It was meant to be longer, but, it's like 9:30 pm and I've still got homework! Sigh thanks for the reviews! Please keep updating! 


	3. chapter two

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! No, she's not Duo's cousin or sister, but she is from his past. Also, as I said, it's a bit AU, so Hildi and Noin got together, not her and Zechs.  
  
If any of you have/ r reading my story gangs, can u please tell me whether I should make it a Yu-Gi-Oh- gundam Wing crossover or not—I wasn't going to, but a few people asked if it would be, and it could work like that.... tell me what you think!

Duo drained his glass, following the slightly older teen, whom he vaguely remembered. He followed him through a large black door, into the dressing rooms where the girl had gone. Various other people were dotted around the hallways, none of which he recognised, but many of whom the teen he was following was greeted by or nodded in greeting. Many of them looked at Duo with recognition, sorrow and pity in their eyes, as if they knew and understood what he was going through. But they couldn't know, no one truly knew. They couldn't, could they?  
  
The raven-haired teen pushed a large black and silver door open, holding it open for Duo, before entering and walking over towards a small screen, signalling for Duo to wait there while he changed. He glanced around the room, head turning sharply as he heard the click of another door opening. The singer, the girl with crimson, amethyst, black and white-blond hair came through the door, hair slightly damp and let loose, now wearing loose black leather low-slung trousers and a black and crimson top that hung off her shoulders, exposing creamy-pale skin. She wore no makeup, and wore a white gold Russian wedding ring on the ring finger of her left hand, and engagement ring, he guessed. She smiled warmly at him, taking long strides, she was beside him seconds later, hugging him warmly, he returning it just as fiercely.  
  
"Duo. It's great to see you again." She breathed, stepping back slightly.  
  
"Mabu. I thought you were..." HE said, unsure of how to continue.  
  
"It's Serenity now. I changed it years ago! It's been a while, ne? You thought I was dead, didn't you?" She added quietly, studying him closely. He nodded, looking back up at her. The other teen came back from behind the screen, walking over towards the girl, putting his arms around her waist possessively, kissing her.  
  
Laughing slightly, she continued. "DO you remember each other? Raven, this is Duo Maxwell. We lived together on L2 for a while back when we were kids. He saved me once, and I was forever having to bail him out of trouble from there on. Duo, this is Raven Wing, my fiancé. He is, or rather, was a Zoid pilot." She smiled, as the other two silently regarded each other.  
  
Frowning slightly, she spoke up. "There's something wrong with you. I can sense it. Raven, would you mind going and checking on the other dancers for me while I speak with Duo?"  
  
Nodding, Raven turned to leave.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong-"Serenity started, Duo cutting her off.  
  
"What happened to you? I thought I was the soul survivor of the Maxwell Massacre. I saw the church burn down! Sister Helen died in my arms! She would have told me had another escaped! Why didn't you wait for me?" Duo asked, sounding frustrated beyond belief, pacing around her dressing room  
  
"I am truly sorry Duo. You don't remember, do you?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Remember? Remember what?" Duo asked her, sounding confused, as he sat on one of the many black and white leather sofas and armchairs dotted around the room.  
  
"Duo, I was adopted the day before the fire. A man who had just recently lost his wife came looking for a child to adopt and replace her, in a way. He adopted me the day we met, and took me away with him as soon as he had signed the papers. I came back the next day to say goodbye to you, but, it was already too late...." She sighed, looking so guilty, blaming herself for all that had happened to him since her departure.  
  
"Who adopted you? And why the change of name? Did he make you?" Duo asked, before adding. "It wasn't your fault you know. I didn't mean to sound so...angry. I've.. Been through a lot over the past few months. Well, years really.  
  
"Thank-you Duo, that means a lot to me. I still see you as an annoying big brother, even after all these years. He said he'd adopt you too, you know. But, after the fire..... Well, anyway, a man called Maximillion Pegasus adopted me. He is the CEO of a company called Industrial Illusions, and was once an Egyptologist. He is, was, a really nice guy, more like a protective older brother than a father. He.... He kinda lost it for a bit though, but he's ok now." She reassured him. "And he didn't make me change my name. I.....he helped me find some stuff out about my past and parents, even helped me find my brother, two half-brothers and sister. I changed my name to Mabu Ami Serenity to help me get over it, to help me forget."  
  
"So, now it's your turn, Bro. Come on, spill it." She smiled, sitting beside him.  
  
"I-I" He stuttered, not knowing where to begin.  
  
"It's ok, Duo. I know you were a gundam pilot, I know about your training with Dr.G, I know about your..... Partners, and about what happened with your so-called friends.... let it all out Duo, it's ok, just let go..." She soothingly said, putting her arms around her now-sobbing surrogate brother, allowing him to let it all go, go sob and cling to her, as he had needed to for so many months. Allowing him to morn in peace.  
  
"Duo, do not give up hope... I have been keeping an eye on you, and on them. Duo, I do not believe, no, I know that they did not perish in the final battle.... I know.... And I am willing to help you..... I know of a way to help you find them, I know where they are...."  
  
#';[];'#/.,./;#'[]  
  
end of chapter two  
  
Sorry it was short and not much happened, next chapter will be better. I won't update till I get people reviewing this, and not until people tell me whether or not gangs should be a YuGiOh x-over too. Thank-you! 


	4. chaptet three PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!

Parellell:

HELLO!!!!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update this fic (well....it's taken longer for some of the others, but..... they're not the ones i've got reviewers requesting for me to update now, are they?) I've been debating something with myself, that i want YOU THE REVIEWERS! to vote on.

SHOULD THIS BE A CROSSOVER ON NOT?

Originally it was gonna be a crossover with yugioh, beyblade, and a couple of other anime characters, as well as a few OC's, but...... it's up to you, the reviewers, to decide! You've got fourteen days to tell me before I promise I'll post the next chapter!

I apologise in advance for my bad spelling, my spell checker is not working.....damn.

well, anyway, back to the story! (oh, yea, and, I'm sorry, but..... you wont find out what happened at the club till you review so na!!!!!!)

OOOOO, and i really wanted to thank all you reviewers! I wuv you all (except that one flamer.....) hands out pocky and orgi Duo-Treize-Zechs plushies 0o well, at least i get points for originality.....

Parellell chapter three:

Six months later (after chapter one) one year after the end of the war

Duo had kept his promise. He, Relena, Saly, Dorothy & Une had been meeting every six or so weeks since his departure, and, when unable to come in person, wrote, called, or send word via one of his many new 'friends, colleiegs or contacts'.

The spark had returned to his eyes, the mask, it seemed, was finally gone, ans he wsa finally really living again. He never mentioned what he wsa doing with his life, or what it was that had finally help him to find peace, but always left contact details with them, with the assurance that they would not give away what little information they had on him.

As Duo's spark grew brighter and brighter, and the girls happyness grew more and more, the remaining four pilot's peace diminidhed. THey grew restless; they were still soldiers at heart, and had not been trained for this, this peace. Even the preventors missions no-longer satisfied their need for action. They felt restless; they needed change.

Their anxitys about their missing comrade had grown, as had their confusion, sorrow and anger over his sudden dissapearence.

Quatre felt a great sorrow. Without Duo there to crack a joke or make them laugh at their reunions, the atmosphere remained tense, innerving, uncomfortable. He partially blaimed himself, for not noticing his dissapearence, and for not being there for his friend. He just could not understand _Why_ Duo had left them.

Trowa, for the most part, seemed indifferent, but, really, was the most effected out of the four by Duo's dissapearence.

Duo had helped him get rid of his own masks, had talked to him, reassured him and listened to his fears and troubles during the war, especially those concerning Quatre.

However worried, concerned or anxious Trowa may have truely been, he had never really seen behind his mask. He had come the closest, but had still not quite made it.

Wufei was, to put it simply, livid. He saw Duo's departure as a betrail, as a tratrous act. He viewed Duo as a weakling and a traitor. He thought that by not joining the preventors, Duo was proving his weakness.

Deep down though, Wufei was feeling something that he had not felt since his wife, Meiran, had died; confusion, fear and overwealming sorrow. He may have felt abandoned but still missed Duo's mindless chatter and reassuring presence, a presence that brought comfort that even his lover, Heero, could not bring.

Heero mainly felt a completely new emotion. Confussion. HE was confused, and very, very angry at himself; he had seen no signs, and, as he was the perfect soldier, and had once been an assasin in training, he should not have missed them.

Duo had been the joy-filled, cherful one of the group, and, in his own way, had been the one pilot Heero had thought he would never have to worry about.

He did not like this new feeling of emptyness, a void-like presence that Duo had left behind.

All four of them felt regret, regret that they had not noticed sooner, that they had missed the signs. None of them, though, realised that they were missing a mere ghost, a shadow, a mask, a reflection, used to hide the real Duo Maxwell. They had never known him, and had still not realised this.

The four of them had been working non-stop, searching for their braided comrade for the past few months. All of their efforts had been fruitless. Even with Heero's hacking skills and Quatre's influence, they had come up with nothing.

Surprisingly, Une, Relena, Dorothy and Sally had been against their serching, and had become cold and distant around the four of them, yet more relaxed and at peace at other times than they had ever seen them before.

THeir attitued towards his dissapearence shocked and angered the pilots; after all, Duo had been a gundam pilot, and had sacrificed a lot for the benifit of the Earth and the colonies.

Relena, Dorothy, Sally and Une had continued to speak, contact and meet up with their braided best friend in secret, glad that he was looking to alive, so happy, so well, that he was looking the happyest they'd ever seen him look.

The four pilots contined to have small reunions and meetings with the four females, either at one of Quatre's many estates, or one of Relena's many mansions every six weeks of so.

Duo always timed his visits perfectly; arriving, calling or contacting them days before or after the reunion, always managing to catch the four girls alone, before the pilots had arrived or just after they had left.

The four pilots were deseprate for some kind, any kind of contact or information, in, from or about Duo. Quatre thought Duo merely needed space, Wufei and Heero thought he was sulking. The girls, happy that Duo had found his place in life, thought that the pilots had had their last chance, and that they had blown it. The pilots didnt deserve another chance, in the girl's opinion.

Shinigami, however, was never one who you could second-guess, and get away with it.

PLEASE R&R AND I WIL UPDATE PROPERLY SOON! THANKYOU!


	5. Chapter Four READ MORE NOTES PWEASE!

Parellell:

thank-you so much for your reviews! As promised, here is the update! Now, seeing as so many of you responded, I now have two ways this story can go, so, you have to pick one of them, got it?

YOU MUST VOTE ON EITHER:

A crossover with few or no OC's (and it will end up being with YuGiOh and beyblade and DBZ and will obviously be more AU

OR

A group of/ a few Oc's

If you choose to not have a crossover, I would really appreciate it if you reviewd and told me some other gundam wing character names, Ie people like Mueller, Necole, Alex, ya know, other little characters from the anime show. thanks!

Chapter four:

Sally's PoV

She's been working too hard again. I tried to tell her, discuss it with her as a sensible, mature adult, I've had shouting matches with her, ignored her for weeks at a time, I'v locked her out of both out house and the preventors building, I set her office on fire, threw all of our phones and coms out of the highest window I could find, I even tried hand-cuffing her naked to our bed! But did it work? Noooooooooo! Stupid....idiot.......Une.......stupid......damned........military.......training.........

One call, that's all it took. One call from him calmed her, made her take a step back, made her see what she had been doing, and made her calm down.

I swear, that boy's a mirical worker. A pain-in-the-arse patient, but a bloody mirical worker! Who else could have united the gundam pilots? Who else could had made Relena look outside the perfect-little-bubble world life that she lived in, made Dorothy see the true beauty of peace, awoken Une's hidden, sensitave side, helped me to see Une for who she really was, Hildi to see Oz for what they were, Noin to rebuild her trust in Zechs, to break Zech's ice-facade, and to see the real Treize, the man behind the mask he had spend years building and perfecting? Only one who has lost it all time and time again, who had seen his world crumble around his shoulders, continued going, built a new life from the ashes, only to see it happen again and again and again, but had never givin up, kept going, kept being his sheerful self, always seeing the bright side, always helping others to see it, always there with a light-hearted joke. Only one person could do that. Only Duo.

We all miss him, however much we try to hide it when he calls; He knows, though, as he knows that we're happy for him. We've told him about the other four ex-pilots reactions, reluctantly, might I admit.

None of us have forgiven them, not for that they've done to him, wether or not they ment to. All of us were pretty pissed off by the phone call, but Relena and Une's reactions........ I think Duo was quite amused by their reactions, actually. Three reporters and two polititions hospitilised, seventeen new recruites sent home in tears, and over one hundred thousand credits worth of damage. Duo never commented on the pilots reactions, though. never.

Une and I are currently on a preventor shuttle, on our way to L4. Relena and Dorothy are taking a private shuttle from Sanq to L4 a little later in the week, after meeting about something or other, to meet up with us at Quatre's estate for our next little 'reunion'.

To tell you the truth, I don't know why we still bother, I mean, when we do get together, the atmosphere's always so awkward, so tense; Nobody knows what to say; They know we know something about Duo and arent telling, and We're still angry as hell about their treatment and disrigard of Duo; It's like the slightest slip could set it off, could cause one side or the other to break. Awkward small talk between Quatre, Relena and I is about as far as it goes, and even that tends to die down after so long.

To tell you the truth, personally, I'm dreading it. At least we'll be able to see Relena and Doroth again.

It's been almost eight weeks since we heard from Duo, and all of us are starting to get a bit worried about him. Une's been fretting aabout comming , worried that he'll call while we're gone, and that he'll think that we, too, have abandoned him. I just hope that he's ok, and that he'll contact us soon. The sooner, the better.

End of Sally's PoV

Please R&R and I'll try to update withing the next week or two! the more reviews I get, the sooner I update! and dont forget to vote again! (PS, you can vote more than once!) thank-you! gundam06serenity


End file.
